In fields of manufacturing, managing, distribution and the like of a product, a tag that includes visibly printed information on the product and is attached to the product, and a label directly attached to an object (hereinafter referred to as an adhered body) such as the product are used.
As an example, in the case of the label, the label is prepared as a continuous paper where a plurality of labels are temporarily adhered on a long strip-shaped liner sheet (hereinafter referred to as a continuous paper). In view of this, a printer configured to perform printing on individual labels on this continuous paper is used.
The printer configured to perform printing on the labels temporarily adhered on the continuous paper includes a printing unit that has a thermal head for printing on supplied continuous paper, and a damper portion that reduces a stress applied to the continuous paper. The printer is configured to have a printing start position of the continuous paper adjusted to a position corresponding to the thermal head of the printing unit. Inside the printer, the damper portion is disposed on a feed path for the continuous paper where the continuous paper is pressed onto the damper portion.
Usually, a printer requires an operation for setting a continuous paper on a feed path each time when replacement of the continuous paper, maintenance, and similar work are performed. This printer having the configuration where the damper portion is pressed onto the continuous paper has a labor in the operation for setting the continuous paper on the feed path.
Therefore, there has been proposed a printer where a damper portion configured to be openable along with a printing unit eases an operation for setting a continuous paper on a feed path (see JP2015-123626A).
The printer described in JP2015-123626A has the configuration where, when a user operates the printing unit to an open state, the damper portion transitions to an open state in conjunction with the behavior of the printing unit. When the user operates the printing unit to a closed state, the damper portion is configured to transition to a closed state in conjunction with the behavior of the printing unit.